Fallout: Equestria – Fallen Angels
Fallout Equestria - Fallen Angels is written by Tetragrammaton. The reader accompanies Whirling Feather, an Enclave-loyal pegasus, on her way through the wasteland, while she deals with whatever the surface throws at her. Please note: this wiki page will be upgraded while the story progresses. To avoid spoilers new information will be released whenever a new chapter is published. Synopsis Whirling Feather is an ordinary Enclave pegasus, loyal to her home's political course, and she joined the military forces, because that's what the society expects of a pegasus. But no preparation or training can ever ease the fear and the pain as she strands at the surface, She's alone, wounded and unarmed and the only trace left of her teammates is the statement of a strange unicorn stallion. Wandering through the wasteland she tries to reunite with her friends, and hopefully to get back home somehow, but it wouldn't be the Equestrian Wasteland if something ever ends as it was planned. Setting The story takes place in an unnamed part of the Equestrian Wasteland, located near the border to the Griffin Kingdom and is set around the time Littlepip leaves her stable. Characters (Please note: this section will be updated along with the story to avoid spoilers) *'Main Characters:' **''Whirling Feather: Whirling Feather is an Enclave-loyal pegasus, Second Lieutenant of an enclave reconnaissance unit and the protagonist of the side-story. **Guardian Angel: Unicorn stallion, he was the pony who found Whirling Feather on the surface. He has sworn to protect her for reasons yet unknown. **[[Gingerbread (Fallen Angels)|''Gingerbread]]: She is a Junior Scribe of the Steel Rangers. She accompanies Whirling Feather after the events inside the Stable-Tec storeroom. *'Minor Characters:' **''Storm Feather: Father of Whirling Feather and High General/Commander in peace of Lunar Rock. War hero of the Griffin Wars. **Nimbostratus: Councilpony of the Enclave's High Council, section Neighvarro. Ordered an advanced attack on Whirling Feather's squad to test their combat abilities. **Sunshine: Fellow enclave pegasus and Whirling Feather's superior. Becomes a Dashite after the Lunar Rock's council officially refuses to send help to the wasteland. Factions/Organisations *'Grand Pegasus Enclave: **Enclave City of Lunar Rock: An enclave city near the aerial boarder to the Griffin Kingdom. It bore the brunt and suffered severe damage in the Griffin Wars. Due to this fact there're few inhabitants compared to other enclave cities and the government has to keep an watchful eye on their neighbors. Equipped with a pre-war ammunition recycler Lunar Rock is one of the few (if not the only) enclave city whose soldiers are also trained with projectile weapons. *Griffins: **Sparrowtans: A group of elite and patriotic griffin soldiers who were sent out to protect their country from dangers coming out of the Equestrian Wasteland. Their second directive is to compromise the Grand Pegasus Enclave in whatever way possible. They collaborate with almost every know wasteland organization and city and maintain a balance of conflicts within the wasteland to prevent them from splashing over to their home. *'''Wastelanders:Category:Fallout: Equestria Side StoryCategory:Stories Category:Abandoned Side Story